


Grain Silo

by lionessvalenti



Category: Agents of Cracked
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the hot air balloon crashes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grain Silo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I did not intend to write a drabble, but it came together so perfectly, I had to post it as is. I hope you enjoy it.

People on the east coast did not sleep in grain silos. They slept in houses or apartments like everyone else did. Dan had just said that in a last ditch effort to get Michael to stay in California out of fear of becoming an east coast automaton.

But Michael's company wasn't so bad now that there was kissing.

However, after the hot air balloon crashed (it was inevitable, as neither of them knew how to _use_ a hot air balloon), the only place they could find to sleep was an abandoned grain silo.

The irony was not lost on Daniel.


End file.
